HNKNA: One shots
by XxxCupcakeLoverxxX
Summary: Well this is a series of lemon one shots between Alice and her many lovers. (Rated M for a reason) Please review!
1. White: Love Game

**Well I thought doing lemon one-shots here and there might be cool. First I am gonna do White Joker...sorry if its OOC but...well you know! XD Also my sequel to Mine and Only Mine: Always and Forever story is in desperate need of reviews and I would greatly appreciate some feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters!**

* * *

**Love Game**

It was a nice sunny day in Wonderland and the red wine headed jester was wondering in his circus. Earlier that day him and his counterpart had a huge fight over nothing and White needed to take a breather. Ever since April Season started a while ago things have been a little busy...especially for his circus. But the one person that caught his attention was the foreigner named Alice Liddell. He finds her interesting and somehow an easy target to fall into his hands. He grinned widely to himself at the thought of having the foreigner to himself.

Of course the other role-holders would greatly disapprove of this manner...well Joker is dangerous after all! However he gets whatever he wants..but the thing is...how does he lure his prey in? Alice can be a stubborn woman at times but she is very smart...maybe she could out smart the jester once he tries to get to her. The young maiden was all he ever thought of. It disgusted him in some ways...he doesn't really love her! He just wants her to be his and no one elses...he could sabotage the game. But getting Alice was the tricky part...but the jester has a plan in store for the lady. Something that she has never had before...something totally unexpected!

* * *

The foreigner wondered through Joker forest making her way to the circus to change the season. To do that you must beat Joker in a card game and you will be able to change the season. Alice has grown fond of the circus...she found it fun and enjoyable. She especially loves the circus shows! Every act would amaze her and she could never take her eyes off it. She giggled at a memory when her, Nightmare and Gray had to drag Julius out of his office for the circus. She sometimes doesn't understand that man but he is a workaholic!

The circus music snapped Alice out of her thoughts and she noticed that she has arrived at her destination. Now she must find a certain jester wyom she has nicknamed White. He can be very easy to spot...how can you not recognize him? He's the one that stands out from everyone else. Alice likes to visit him every once in a while but the role-holders said to keep her distance from that man. Of course she wouldn't want to bother with Black with his rudeness and foul language but White seemed cheerful and is kind. Why do the others tell Alice to stay away from him? He doesn't seem that bad...but maybe there are things that Alice doesn't know about him yet. But she has known him for quite a while ever since April Season started. Alice continued to walk through the circus looking for the man until a sudden voice made her jump.

"Why hello Alice~"

Alice turned quickly to see White standing there with a sweet smile across his face. She breathed heavily for she got scared when he appeared out of nowhere. White has a habit of doing that here or there...just popping out of nowhere when Alice is unaware. White chuckled at her sudden reaction "Oh my did I scare you Miss. Alice...I'm terribly sorry."

Alice smiled and shook her head "It's okay White." The jester observed the girl before him and knew why she was there. Well it's quite obvious...the only reason she ever comes is to change the season. Nothing more! It made him angry that she doesn't just visit for only him but instead she just comes to play cards. It made him more curious for her. Now to put his plan in play.

"So Alice you here to change the season I suppose" he asked smoothly to the girl. He eyed her very closely leaving Alice to tilt her head with confusion but she answered "Of course...I would like summer this time." White grinned.

_'So she wants to visit park' _the jester thought.

Laughing to himself he took the woman's hand and led her to a place to play their card game. As they walked White moved his hand to the mask on his belt and switch it off so his counterpart wouldn't interfere. Thankfully Alice didn't notice his sudden action and White smiled brightly. Now the next phase of his plan...they walked until White stopped and said "You know it's really loud out here and busy...let's find somewhere else to play. Hmm...I know!" White dragged Alice lightly until the circus slowly disappeared and a new area formed. Alice looked around confused and noticed that she was in a bedroom. There was a large king size bed with red and black checkered sheets, the walls were black with red carpeting, and in the corner there was a red couch with a black coffee table in front of it.

"I hope you don't mind if we play in my room" White said. "It's just to noisy at the circus now!"

Alice looked at the jester who sat down at his couch shuffling his cards to begin the game. "Oh uh okay then!" she said nervously. She walked towards the jester and took a seat next to him and watched as he shuffled the cards. White noticed her stare as he shuffled and asked "My...fascinated on how I shuffle Alice?" Alice shook her head and looked at him. His grin made Alice more nervous.

"No its not like that" she quickly answered. "Can we just begin please!" White raised an eyebrow...she wants to leave him so quickly. It made him more upset and frustrated...but he will make sure that she stays. He dealt the cards and the couple began their favorite game called Black Jack.

After some time the two played quite a few rounds of the game and Alice was lucky enough to win each one. White smiled at her enthusiasm when she would cheer for herself after she won a game. Her smile glowed the room and the jester adores her cute happy face. His ruby eye moved up and down the girl's body and felt a little strange staring at her that way. Now the next part of the plan.

"My Alice you have won every game...how about we try something else. A different game." Alice placed down her cards and asked what he meant. "Well" he began "it's a game that I would like to try...I'm sure you will like it~." The sound of his voice in the last sentence sounded dark...and it scared her a little. White removed his jester hat and turned his body to fully face her on the couch, Alice moved back a little as he came close to her and began to stutter.

"Uh...w-what are you doing? What is the game?"

Her nervousness made White more excited...he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the couch only to get a little scream from the girl at the sudden attack. He hovered over the petite Alice and grinned widely. His smile made Alice shiver and she grew scared of him...she has never seen this side of him before! Of course he would flirt with her here and there but not like this.

"White let me go" Alice begged as she struggled against his grip but he was stronger and bigger than her. The single crimson eye man loved it when she screamed under him and begged to be free...he wants to hear more of this that he considered music to his ears. Such a sadist he is! He wants to hear her scream out in ecstasy for him...haha such a sadist. His face drew near her's and said "Why would I want to let go? Don't you want to play the game? It's very simple!"

Alice does not like this at all! Joker was really scaring her and she doesn't dare to know what the game is White had in mind. White grew more excited as her face turned completely red as he drew closer to her. Just as he was about to go for her lips he whispered "Alice..._let's play a love game!_ " Before Alice could speak out White attacked her neck giving her rough kisses and bites all over making marks. Alice moaned at this sudden action and could feel the marks forming on her sensitive skin. She grew even more nervous and really didn't want to do this...but her body reacted differently. It was like her body wanted his touch but she found it wrong to want such a thing. It isn't lady like!

White smirked against her neck as she moaned and went to her lips. Alice's eyes widened as he forced her mouth open with his tounge invading her. Alice didn't know what to do...she didn't want this but at the same time she does. After a while of getting to know Joker she drew fond of him and found him interesting...she wanted a good friendship with this man. Then after visiting every so often she began to develop feelings. Alice swore to herself that she doesn't want to love again after her ex. But you can't run away from love can you?

White continued to roll his tounge in her mouth and was glad to realize that she started kissing back. He thought it was about time that she accepted this. He let go of her wrists and ran his hands behind her back to unzip her dress and to untie her apron which he did in a quick swift motion. Now the foreigner underneath him was wearing her white lace bra with matching panties. White felt his pants tighten and he realized that the couch was to small for them. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to the large king sized bed.

Placing her down gently he kissed her again and began to grope at her chest making her moan loudly in surprise. White found it funny on how just touching her would make her act this way...he's never seen this woman like this and he's glad to be the first to get in. He got tired of her wearing her bra and went behind her back again to unclaspe it. Alice blushed when her chest was exposed in the cool air making her shiver. White smirked and went to her one breast and began to suck on it while his hand messaged the other. Alice was no completely lost in this feeling...she could feel the room get tense and hot as she felt him move against her. The pressure grew more in the jester as he continued his treatment with the other breast.

He pulled back up to see Alice's face filled with pleasure...then he wondered something! He immediately went down south to her womanhood and ran his fingers along the clothed sensitive area. "My you're wet already Miss. Alice" he purred. Alice looked at him to see what he was doing until she felt something enter her. His finger pressed against her panties and went inside her making her squirm and moan loudly. He then pulled back out to only have his finger wet with her love juice. White suddenly pulled down her underwear to have her completely naked and he himself began to undress quickly.

Alice was shocked once he removed his clothing for he was now naked. She saw his member and grew a little scared for she knew what was going to happen. White kissed her again and said "Let the love game continue Alice!"

The jester suddenly began to enter inside the girl having Alice to yelp in pain...but it soon began to become less painful...it became a pleasureable feeling. White felt her walls tighten around him and he paused to wait for her to become more settled with this. He finally has the beloved foreigner! Alice allowed him to do this...this was the perfect way to do this. Alice began to calm down and nodded her head telling him that it was okay to move. White didn't hesitate but began to move pumping in and out of the girl at a slow pace but he soon began to move at a faster pace. Alice felt her barrier break long ago and could feel some blood drip out. White moaned as he moved faster only to have Alice yell out his name.

"White! I-I'm..." Alice stuttered. White could sense her reaching her climax and he was as well. Yelling out each others name the two came together having their love juices flow out. White then pulled out of the girl and collapsed in exhaustion next to Alice. The room was silent and only pants filled the area. Alice finally got the courage to move her head towards the jester and spoke.

"White...I lo-!" Alice was then stopped by White placing his finger on her lips saying "I already know Alice!" White pulled up the covers to cover their bodies and pulled her towards him. The girl slowly fell asleep in his arms leaving him to smirk widely.

"Hope you liked playing our love game Miss. Alice!"

* * *

**Okay then! So who do you guys want to see next...let me know in the reviews and will do it in the next chapter. I know it's pretty obvious that I should do Black next but it doesn't matter. Till next time!**


	2. Black: Little Prisoner

**Here's chapter two for this lemony series *evil laughter***

* * *

**Little Prisoner**

Alice sighed deeply and was really annoyed when she found herself in the prison once again. She always wondered why she just suddenly appears in here...it doesn't make sense at all. But every time she comes here a certain warden is always present. Now Alice wants to really get out of here! She doesn't like the way Black is towards and especially his foul mouth. He would swear in every single sentence he says. The foreigner was a little scared of the man but will not let him mess with her like he does.

Alice looked around and saw all of the toys lying on the floor and noticed the prisoners looking at her with their masks over their heads. That is what creep out Alice even more! She shivered for it was really cold in the prison and she walked around hoping to find a way out. Can anything else go wrong for her?

"HEY YOU!"

Alice froze when she heard the warden's shout. Then Black appeared and made his way towards her with his whip in hand...he didn't look too happy. His single crimson eye looked down at her and he asked "What the hell are you doing here?" The foreigner opened her mouth but no words came out of her. His loud thick tone scared her a little but she will not tolerate this sort of behavior from this man that stands before her.

"Black can you help me out of here?" she asked. "I can't find a way out!"

Black stared her down with his single eye observing her. Alice has been "accidentally" wondering in his prison for quite sometime and it made him wonder with her intentions. She may not have any but Black doesn't care about that...he could care less on why she's here. Black has the foreigner all to himself! He found this very entertaining...he could finally get this little goody two shoes from the other role-holders and maybe have her all to himself. Alice is his toy after all!

"Why do you want to leave in such a hurry idiot?" he growled. "You want to be here...you just don't know it!"

Alice couldn't believe him! She doesn't want to be here and she has no intentions whatsoever either! Black would be the last person she would want to see...but she does wonder why she ends up coming in here. Alice knew that something was up but she has no idea why! When she comes in here Black would always run into her immediately. Something wasn't right. "Just get me out of here!" Alice shouted. Black's eye widened and he groaned once she raised his voice towards him. He doesn't like that at all...then an idea popped into his mind! An idea to mess with the young Alice Liddell!

"I'll show you the way out...but it will cost you" Black teased.

The foreigner should have seen this coming. She doesn't have time for this...what could he possibly want from her? Alice nervously asked the warden what he meant and he replied "You have to beat me in a card game if you want to get out of my hell hole...but if I win I get to have my way with you!" The way he said that last sentence sounded strange to Alice...his tone was dark but with something else. She obviously has no choice but to play the game cause if she says no Black would force her.

The warden saw her confused look and thought it was pretty funny...he knows he's going to win easy and get his prize. Black has always wanted his way with his toy and now he might get it. Joker always gets what he wants and he is determined to do so! Black sometimes wonders what Alice thinks about when she's in the prison...confused, scared, the list could go on but she might not have the slightest idea why she ends up here.

"I'll play cards with you" Alice answered. "You better not cheat either!"

"Shut the hell up and lets play~!"

Alice sighed deeply and was completely upset. She was playing Black Jack with the warden and has lost three rounds of the game...and you know what that means! Black smirked when he won the last round of cards...now he gets to have his way with her. So many thoughts went through his mind...he could lock her up in one of his cells, force her to work here...the possibilities are endless.

"Why do I always end up here?" Alice groaned as she flopped her head on the table. The two were currently in the prison office and the warden sat at his desk and looked at the young woman in front of him. He could tell that she was upset but he didn't care...all that mattered to him was that now he has her in his hands. Alice looked up to him and asked "Now what?"

Black arched an eyebrow and said "Well since I won the game I get to do whatever I want with you...you will now be my prisoner until I decide to let you go!"Alice hated the idea of being his prisoner. She should've stayed the tower but she ended up making her way through the forest and ended up in the prison. The thought of being behind bars scared her...it's small and dirty! Only bad people were suppose to be in there...Alice wasn't a bad person and why would Black want her as his prisoner?

The foreigner sighed "Why do you want me as your prisoner?"

Black smirked and stood up from his desk saying "I can do whatever the hell I want so shut up...if I want you as my prisoner then I will make you my prisoner! Plus I can do whatever I want to my them...do you know why you wonder in here Alice? Do you think you are brought here against your own will?" Alice groaned and crossed her arms in anger...she just couldn't believe this man. She thinks she does come against her own will but why is she brought here. Every time she comes Black would always be there and would taughnt her...but for a while she has been seeing Joker more often then she should. Alice was warned by the others to keep her distance from Joker but she has grown somehow interested in him...she shook her head!

_'My god what am I thinking!' _ she mentally scolded herself. Alice has absolutely no intentions for Black in any way, shape or form. At least she thinks she doesn't!

"Why are you so god d*** quiet now?" Black said firmly. Alice looked straight at him and replied "Why do you think you can do whatever you want towards me? I for some reason am brought here against my own will!" She was shocked to see the warden come closer towards her and he bent down to her as she sat in the chair. He was very close to her which made Alice really nervous...Black smirked down to her and could sense fear in her! He loves fear!

"Maybe you wonder in here for other reasons...maybe I'm wrong! Your just a god d*** idiot not to realize it...you're here to fulfill your desires. Am I right?"

Alice shook her head again and tried to push off the man but he didn't move. Her attempts to be free made him laugh and he cupped her chin with his fingers to make her face him. Alice's breathing increased once he got closer and he whispered "I can give you anything Alice...I can fulfill your desires! You want to be loved~...don't deny it!" Black was now by her ear breathing against it teasing her anyway possible to make her shiver. Alice then felt his tongue run across her sensitive skin making her panic.

"Black stop it please" Alice begged. Black however didn't care and continued grazing at her neck and his hands roamed up and down her petite body. How he loves teasing her this way...now he has her all to himself and was ready to take this foreigner from everyone else! Now his precious toy will belong to him! The young woman moaned once he bit her neck and licked over it. Soon the room around her changed and the two were no longer in the office but a bedroom. The walls were black and there was a huge bed in the center of the room with black and gray sheets. Black held her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Are you giving in now?" he whispered. Alice wasn't sure what to do. She really doesn't want to do this but her body is saying the complete opposite...her body enjoyed these touches but she never expected it from Black to be so gentle with her. He's dangerous and Alice knew this was wrong...but he just started and probably won't stop even if she begs.

"Please don't hurt me!" she asked Black as she began to lean against his touches.

Black chuckled darkly "I'll take that as a yes then!" He carried her to his bed and laid her down and was no hovering over her. Black couldn't wait and decided to remove her clothes starting with her apron, shoes and socks. He removed some articles of his clothes as well and went down to her lips to finally kiss her. Alice stood still not knowing what to do...she has never been like this with a man before and was really nervous. She never expected to be with Black like this...for some reason it felt right but wrong at the same time. However she doesn't care now!

His tounge darted though the seam of her lips leaving Alice to gasp which made him enter through her mouth. He deepened the kiss and rolled his tounge inside her mouth and Alice soon began to kiss back but slowly. She was still new to this after all! Then he started to get a little more rough and groped her clothed chest. Alice could feel pressure build up inside her and she grew hot now. Black pulled up and now wanted the dress completely off so he lifted her up and unzipped her dress pulling it off quickly. Alice immediately covered herself and was embarrassed to be seen like this but Black pulled her arms away.

"Don't hide from me!" he ordered. Alice slowly nodded and was laid back down onto the bed sheets and wax now left in her bright light blue bra and white panties to match. The warden' smirk grew wider and he attack at her neck again and trialed down to her chest...but he sson removed her bra as well and went to suck on one of the breasts. Alice moaned loudly once he did this action...his teasing made her go crazy once he moved to the next one giving the same treatment. His tounge rolled around her and he moved down her to her stomach to her clothed womanhood and he could tell that she was already wet.

"Look how wet you are my prisoner" he mocked. Black suddenly pulled her underwear down leaving the foreigner to gasped again at the sudden action. He moved really quickly with this whole situation! Before she could even take a deep breath he immediately fingered inside her womanhood slowly. The pain shot up through Alice but it all changed once it turned into a pleasurable feeling. He added another finger and began to make scissor like motions and he found her G-spot. Alice's head moved back for she was now very hot and she immediately cummed over his hands not able to hold it any longer. Black immediately pulled out and licked his fingers tasting her juices.

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and undid his pants pulling them down to have is member out which made Alice more scared. Now she was expecting something else to happen which did...he immediately entered her slowly leaving Alice to moan loudly again. He started slow but then he went faster breaking through her!

"BLACK!" Alice shouted once he went faster. She could already feel herself climax at this point and wrapped her arms quickly around his neck.

"Alice!" Black groaned through his teeth. He couldn't wait any longer and came inside her leaving Alice to feel his seed enter her. It was a strange feeling for her but it felt good at the same time.

He continued to thrust into her and Alice was so lost that she immediately passed out. Black finally pulled out and collapsed onto the bed looking at the now sleeping woman in his bed breathing slowly. He chuckled darkly and lied there for a few more minutes before getting up. Black needed to go back to the prison and got dressed quickly and quietly. He went to his door and laughed again to himself.

"Haha...sleep well my little prisoner!"

* * *

**I seriously had a hard time writing this one-shot! *drops dead***

**Boris: *enters my room* Hey I'm next right?**

**Me: Yes you are since someone asked me to do you next after Black. Please review!**


	3. Boris: Trust

**Well its Boris' turn for this one shot series! *evil laughter***

* * *

**Trust**

Alice breathed heavily once she finally got the chance to sit down after running around the Amusement Park all day with Boris. He invited her to come to the park cause Gowland opened up some new rides for them to try out and Alice was excited to come along. Actually her and Boris have been dating for a while and they have been together a lot lately. It's almost every day they would be together doing who knows what...and sometimes Alice would get really tired for running around everyday...especially with Boris!

"You tired already Alice?" the pink cat asked. "Man I wore you out didn't I?"

Boris laughed to see Alice all tired out from their long day and sat down next to her to cool down. The sun was high above the sky beating down on them, this made them sweat a little and they needed something to drink or maybe even shade. The cat then had an idea then stood up quickly.

"Hey Alice I'll get us some water okay, and maybe a cool place to relax. Just stay there!"

He immediately left leaving Alice all alone in the middle of the park, she looked around and sighed as she watched the crowds roam around and most of them were families with children. The park was always busy like this when Alice came more often...and that's when her and Boris started to build up a relationship. The foreigner as come to know the cat very well actually and what he does. Sometimes Alice hates it when he sneaks into Heart Castle and would almost get killed for trespassing, she wishes that his violent and daring actions could calm down a little bit and that he should focus on the importance of living.

But in this world...life here is meaningless!

"Hey I'm back!" Boris said as he came towards his girlfriend with a bottle of water in hand. Alice smiled and took the drink quickly gulping it down to refresh herself. "Haha you feel better now!"

Alice took a deep breath and said "It's getting late...I should head back to the tower now before it gets dark." Boris' ears drooped down once he heard she was leaving now cause he didn't want her to leave now...he would get bored then without Alice there! The cat made a frown on his face and said "Aww come on don't leave yet...we got plenty of time to kill before dark! Please stay for a little while longer~!"

The foreigner looked at him and saw his hazel colored eyes widen before her which she just couldn't resist. Even his ears looked cute when they were all droopy! Alice sighed then petted his head which made him let out a little purr as she scratched his ears in a gentle manner.

"Fine I'll stay" Alice told him. "But only for a little bit...I don't want to walk home in the dark!" Boris finally perked up then took Alice's hand dragging her to the next ride.

* * *

Alice was hoping to leave before dark but her wish didn't come true! The sky suddenly turned dark and the park began to close down for the night and the crowds started to disappear out of the gates. Now the brunette was upset at Boris cause she knows he did this one purpose in order to have her stay with him, Alice can't go in the forest in the dark for it was dangerous at night. Boris looked at her and laughed!

"Oh come on Alice! So what if it's dark...I'm sure the old man would let you stay here for the night anyways!"

"I'm not old!" the park owner shouted once he overheard the conversation. "You are welcome to spend the night here darlin'! I hate to see you go in the forest at night...come and I'll show you to your room!" Alice glared at Boris before following Gowland to get a room to stay in. Boris also tends to be the trickster in these situations, now she was worried that this would happen on a daily basis. However she's in love with him no matter how he acts! Then she wondered something...Alice wonders how much he really loves her. Her and Boris have been together for a while so she questions herself about their relationship.

"You okay Alice?" Gowland asked as he nonoticethe girl space out.

"Oh no I'm fine thanks!" Alice quickly answered.

Once the two reached the Park residence Gowland gave her a room which was wear Alice found some nightgowns in the dresser, she changed into it and was ready to fall asleep. The long day she had made her all worn out and she wants to fall into a deep sleep not wanting to be bothered. But a sudden knock came at her door and she lazily rolldx off her bed to answer it. Once she did she saw Boris standing there and he immediately stepped inside.

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked in a serious tone. Alice's eyes widen when he suddenly turned serious, she wondered what his problem was and why it was so sudden.

"I'm not mad!" Alice said firmly. "I'm just annoyed that I didn't get to get back to the tower before dark."

Boris sighed and rubbed his eyes "Well to me you looked pissed but I can tell that you're tired so I'll leave you alone now!" He then turned his heel to leave the room but then Alice felt bad for making him upset, she grabbed his hand and said "Boris I'm not mad at you okay...can I asked you something?" The cat turned back to her and went to listen to what Alice had to ask. Alice has been thinking this whole time about their relationship and wonders if he really loves her.

"Boris" Alice said nervously. "You love me right?"

Boris' feline eyes widenex when she asked this and answered "Of course I do Alice...you're my girlfriend and I really love you! Honest...why do you ask?" Alice really doesn't know how to answer his question and she was just curious that's all! Hearing him say that made her feel a little bit better, Alice looked at him as he got closer to her. Suddenly she felt his long pink tail wrap around her waist pulling her into his chest closing the gap between them, then he lightly kissed her soft lips in a gentle manner. Alice wondered why he was suddenly acting like this but he felt comforting and she kissed him back.

The cat noticed that Alice was in her short blue nightgown and found it somewhat attractive on her, some parts of her skin was showing off that was pale but a really nice color. Boris slowly moved down to her neck and placed little kisses from the jawline down, Alice breathed heavily and knew this could go too far but this feeling she started to get felt good with Boris...it felt right!

"B-Boris" Alice stuttered. The cat perked up from her neck and she continued by saying "I-I love you!" Boris smirked and immediately picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her to the bed. Alice felt the soft covers that hit her back and looked to see Boris now hovering her who was also looking down at her.

"I love you too Alice!" he whispered then kissed her again.

Alice moaned slightly as he kissed all the way down to her neck again and began to bite a little but not that hard to actually hurt her. When he bit her he would slowly lick the wound like any cat would...he is a cat after all and his cat instincts would come into play. The foreigner underneath him moaned a little as he continued his way down and was almost to her chest until he stopped seeing that her nightgown was in the way. Alice now grew nervous but she trusts Boris...they've been dating for a long time so maybe it was okay to do this.

"Could you lift up your arms for me Alice?"

Alice slowly obeyed his command, Boris lifted up the nightgown and now saw her in her white bra and matching panties. The pink cat smirked once again but wanted more of her clothes off, so he quickly unclapsed her bra from the back tossing it to the side. Alice's now exposed breasts was being seen by her boyfriend and now she felt really nervous but yet again she trusts him and only him!

"You okay Alice?" Boris asked.

Alice slowly nodded "Yes I'm fine...I trust you Boris!"

Boris then took that remark then immediately took her one breast into his mouth and began to lick in a circular motion while he groped the other breast with his hand. Then a moan came from Alice again as her body began to get hot from these actions for she never felt like this before...nor did she ever have this kind of pleasure! Boris went to the other to give the same treatment as he did before, his pants tightened a little and he needed her! He thought she would be totally against this at first but apparently not! Alice looked at him again as she breathed heavily then noticed him beginning to remove some of his clothes. He removed his leather black shirt and some of his chains that were attached, there he was shirtless and his broad six pack chest was exposed and Alice couldn't help but stare at him.

Boris gave her a quick kiss before going back down to her stomach and came close to her clothed womanhood and immediately took off her underwear. Alice gasped by this quick motion and took in a deep breath as she felt something enter inside her that hurt a little but it didn't hurt for long. Boris placed in another finger and began to make scissor motions inside to stretch her out a little for the next thing to come. Now he really wants her and undid his skort (or whatever you call he wears...I don't know!) and pulled them down along with his boxers. There Alice saw him fully and was scared...bu she trusts him!

"You ready Alice!"

Alice breathed deeply again and nodded for what was about to come. Boris positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in not wanting to go to fast...just until she adjusts and was use to it. Alice began to pant for this foreign feeling and soon the pain went away turning into pleasure...Boris felt her relax and began to slowly thrust in and out. Tension filled the room and grew hot making Alice have a strange feeling, she could feel herself coming as he went faster with each thrust he took. Boris began to grow tired then could feel her walls tighten around his member and he was coming as well.

"Alice...I'm going to cum!" Boris said quickly.

"BORIS!"

Alice yelled his name loudly as she felt something warm enter inside her and their love juices flowed out having Boris to suddenly pull out and collapse next to Alice. The two panted loudly in the room and Boris slowly placed a blanket over their bodies and said "I love you Alice!"

Alice looked at him and smiled "I love you too Boris...you know I trust you right!" Boris nodded and kissed her forehead for comfort and had her close her eyes to sleep. The cat watched her drift away and was happy, Alice was his and he truly loved her.

"I trust you too Alice."

* * *

**I hope that was okay for you guys! Took me a while to get it on the okay level...just to let you guys know I don't think I will do Gowland. I just can't see that honestly! Next up will be Julius so till next time! **


End file.
